dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dick Tracy stories in GoComics
GoComics is a website that publishes hundreds of comic strips online. It's been publishing every strip of Dick Trac''y since mid-April 2001 and has an archive of every Tracy strip it has ever published. This page lists every ''Dick Tracy story that can be found online at GoComics. Each story is named after the main villain or villains unless the main villain just wasn't the story's emphasis. If the story wasn't the first story a criminal was the main villain of, the villain's name will be followed by a "II" and so on. If more than one villain had been the main villain of a previous story, all the villains' names will title the story. The Mike Kilian era When Dick Tracy was first published in GoComics, Mike Kilian was the writer of the strip while Dick Locher was the artist. 2001 * The Airplane Murder Mystery (March 29-June 20) The earliest strip on GoComics is Sunday, April 8, 2001. GoComics then skipped a week to the next Sunday, April 15, then skipped the next couple of days to Wednesday, April 18. While this means GoComics doesn't have every strip from this first story, it does have every strip from April 18th, 2001 to the present. * The Mistress of Death (June 21-September 13) * Snails (September 14-December 5) * A Detective, 2 Gunmen, and a Kitty (December 6, 2001-January 13,2002) 2002 * G. R. Eed (January 14-February 24) * Pinhead (February 25-April 26) * Stealing Stonehenge (April 27-June 27) * Heartless Mahoney II (June 28-August 23) * Hawk (August 24-October 16) * The Abduction of Tracy's Granddaughter (October 17-December 15) * The Second Chameleon (December 16, 2002-February 7,2003) 2003 * The Revenge of Hard Case Harry? (February 8-May 3) Hard Case Harry was a bitter ex-con who served a harsher sentence than even Tracy felt he deserved. In an earlier story, he initially sought revenge on Tracy, but got a chance to reform. Here, he and a family go missing, and Tracy’s left to wonder if he’s decided to return to crime after all. This leads to reprinting the entire original Hard Case Harry story that ran from December 13, 1993-January 23, 1994, before this second Hard Case Harry mystery is solved. * Hawk II (May 4-July 2) * The Fillagree Murder Case (July 3-September 22) * Dr. Beau Tox, Heartless Mahoney, Prune Hilda, Dab Stract, & No Face (September 23-December 18) * Sal Monella II (December 19, 2003-March 10, 2004) 2004 * Mousse (March 11-May 30) * Piggy Bank VI (May 31-August 27) * Flunke (August 28-December 22) * Airport Sabotage (December 23, 2004-March 14, 2005) 2005 * The Manipulation of Moonrock (March 15-May 27) * Dick Tracy in the Southwest (May 28-August 11) * Cellphone (August 12-November 3) * Oily II (November 4, 2005-March 22, 2006) Mike Kilian died in late 2005. The last Daily strip with his signature on it is Saturday, January 7, 2006. The last Sunday strip with his signature on it is January 15. Dick Locher completed the rest of the Oily story and took over as writer of the strip. The Dick Locher era The following stories were written by Dick Locher: 2006 * Al Kinda (March 23-August 24) * Dr. Figment Froid (August 25, 2006-January 21, 2007) 2007 * Queen of Diamonds (January 22-May 19) * The Brainwashed Baron (May 20-October 14) * The Haunted Hennessy House (October 15, 2007-January 22, 2008) 2008 * Cole Lector (January 23-May 15) * Baskerville & Shirl Locke (May 16-August 27) Readers began commenting on the strip on a daily basis on this site beginning August 3, 2008. * Braces (August 28-December 10) * Angelorious (December 11, 2008-March 2, 2009) 2009 * Big Ace & One-Eyed Jack (March 3-July 10) March 16, 2009 is the first day that artist Jim Brozman is credited for his contributions to the strip. * Murder at the Circus (July 11-November 24) * The Maestro and His Son (November 25, 2009-April 6, 2010) 2010 * Johnny Nothing (April 7-July 21) * D'Buckworth (July 22-November 13) * Dr. Mordred (November 14, 2010-March 13, 2011) The Mike Curtis era The following stories were written by Mike Curtis, with art by Joe Staton, assisted by Shelley Pleger and Shane Fisher: 2011 * The Fifth & Flyface III (March 14-April 30) * Hot Rize (May 1-June 2) * Doubleup (June 3-25) * B-B Eyes II (June 26-July 30) * Morning Gloria (July 31-September 17) * The Retelling of Tracy’s First Case (September 18-October 23) * The Second Mr. Crime, B-B Eyes, Blaze Rize, Mumbles, Doubleup, & Abner Kadaver (October 24-December 2) Abner Kadaver is in a unique position among Tracy villains. As a professional hitman, he’s always taking orders from somebody, and they’ve always been main villains in their own right. So technically, Abner is never the “main” villain. But there are stories where he is the main focus, and whenever that is, his name will be boldfaced. * Putty Puss III (December 3, 2011-February 2, 2012) 2012 * Thunderchild (February 3-March 7) * Blackjack (March 8-April 24) * The Second Mr. Crime, B-B Eyes, Blaze Rize, Mumbles, Doubleup, & Abner Kadaver II (April 25-July 20) * Mrs. Flattop (July 21-August 20) * Phishface (August 21-September 28) * Measles II (September 29-November 16) * Broadway Bates II (November 17, 2012-January 5,2013) 2013 * Sweatbox (January 6-March 3) * The Jumbler (March 4-April 16) * The Return of Moon Maid (April 17-October 19) * The Blackhearts, Mrs. Flattop, Abner Kadaver, & Blackjack (October 20, 2013-January 4, 2014) 2014 * Silver & Sprocket Nitrate (January 5-March 19) * Tabby Angus (March 20-May 31) * The Search for Annie (June 1-October 12) * Gruesome (October 13, 2014-January 18, 2015) 2015 * Silver & Sprocket Nitrate and Mrs. Flattop (January 19-March 21) * The Great Train Robbery (March 22-June 13) * The Fall of the Blackhearts and the Return & Rise of Mr. Bribery (June 14-October 11) * Midnight Mirror Mystery (October 12-December 25) * Specs & Spicy and the Return of the Ace of Spades (December 26, 2015-April 6, 2016) 2016 * Mrs. Notta Faller Chin Chillar, Blaze Rize, and Putty Puss (April 7-June 21) * Mr. Bribery & Abner Kadaver (June 22-September 24) ** This story is briefly diverted by the week-long dream sequence in which Dick Tracy meets Fearless Fosdick (June 26-July 3) * Selfy (September 25-December 17) * Dick Tracy Meets The Spirit (December 18, 2016-April 6, 2017) 2017 * Big Margie (April 7-June 2) * Blackjack II (June 3-July 25) * Silver & Sprocket Nitrate II (July 26 - November 15) * Mr. Bribery & Sawtooth (November 16, 2017 - February 10, 2018) ** Minit Mystery #1 - The Murder of Mr. Krispies (November 18-26) 2018 * Ghost Pepper (February10 - April 8) ** Minit Mystery #2 - The Death of George Reeds (April 1 -8) * Dick Tracy vs. the Green Hornet (April 9 - May 27) *Mr. Bribery & Sawtooth II (May 28 - August 14). Sawtooth, like Abner Kadaver, is a professional hitman who gets enough focus and agenda for one story to earn a boldface in the title for that story. * Polar Vortex (August 15 - December 11) ** Minit Mystery #3 - Murder at the Rogues' Gallery Cosplay Club (August 19 - September 2) *Haf-and-Haf IV (December 12, 2018 - March 3, 2019) **Minit Mystery #4 - The Attack on Sparkle Plenty (December 30, 2018 - January 13, 2019) 2019 * Barnabas Tar (March 4 - April 24) * B-B Eyes III (April 25 - July 13) **Minit Mystery #5 - The Occam's Razor Case (April 28 - May 12) *Little Doc (July 14 - September 15) **Minit Mystery #6 - Dick Tracy and Friday Foster (September 1 -15) * The Return of Det. Frisk (September 16 - November 13) * Haf-and-Haf V (November 14 - December 28) * Mr. Roboto (December 29, 2019 - February 8, 2020)